Various kinds of banknote handling apparatuses configured to handle a banknote have been conventionally known. Among such banknote handling apparatuses, there is known a banknote handling apparatus which includes: a reception unit configured to receive a banknote and to feed out the banknote, one by one; a transport unit configured to transport the banknote fed out from the reception unit in an inside of a housing; and a recognition unit disposed on the transport unit, the recognition unit being configured to recognize at least a denomination of the banknote transported by the transport unit. In addition, there is known a conventional banknote handling apparatus which includes: a storing and feeding unit connected to the transport unit, the storing and feeding unit configured to store a banknote which has been transported from the transport unit, and configured to feed out the stored banknote one by one; and a dispensing unit connected to the transport unit, the dispensing unit being configured to stack a banknote which have been transported from the transport unit, and to enable an operator (e.g., clerk) to take out the banknote.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a banknote handling apparatus which replenishes a deficit in general banknotes of a predetermined denomination, which are stored inside, with a new banknote of the predetermined denomination, and dispenses the general banknote(s) of the predetermined denomination and the new banknote(s) of the predetermined denomination, while a sum of the number of the general banknote(s) of the predetermined denomination and the number of the new banknote(s) of the predetermined denomination is designated.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a substitute denomination dispensing method in which, while banknotes to be dispensed are being fed out, when a banknote to be dispensed falls short, substitute banknotes of a different denomination are dispensed.    Patent Document 1: JP2000-251123A    Patent Document 2: JP2003-346222A